Wandering Dust
by Crazi-Roze
Summary: Wrenpaw is a medicine cat apprentice in ThunderClan. When StarClan sends her a prophecy about a mysterious cat who will save her Clan, she promises to keep her eyes open. But when she finally finds the cat, she must choose either her heart or her Clan. R
1. Allegiances

_**Wandering Dust **_

Wrenpaw is an ordinary medicine cat apprentice for ThunderClan. She lives many seasons before Firestar's existence in the Clans. Wrenpaw receives an important prophecy from StarClan: _"When thunder begins to wane, seek a lone warrior, for his dust will blow away the danger." _But when the mysterious warrior is finally found, Wrenpaw must chose between her heart, and her Clan.

**Allegiances **

T H U N D E R C L A N

_Leader_

**Oceanstar- **black and white tom.

_Deputy_

**Ashfoot-** gray tomcat with green eyes and white feet.

_Medicine Cat: _

**Lionfur- **a ginger tom with a white throat.

(Apprentice: **Wrenpaw**)

_Warriors_

**Birdfeet- **brown tabby she-cat.

(Apprentice: **Songpaw**)

**Talonpelt- **white tom with amber eyes.

**Barkfur- **dark brown tabby tom.

(Apprentice: **Featherpaw**)

**Spottedeye-** ginger she-cat with white patches around her eyes.

(Apprentice: **Briarpaw**)

_Apprentices_

**Wrenpaw- **solid gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Songpaw- **pure white she-cat with gray eyes.

**Featherpaw- **calico she-cat with amber eyes.

**Briarpaw- **brown tom with sharp claws.

_Queens:_

**Thornwhisker- **golden brown tabby she-cat.

(Mother of Barkfur's kits: **Frogkit** and **Petalkit**)

_Elders_

**Cranefoot- **white and gray tom.

**Twigstep- **brown tabby she-cat.


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

Mist crept over the wide forest, seeping into the ground and making the earth wet and damp. A gray she-cat with glowing blue eyes twitched in her sleep, her pelt blending into the rock den she was sleeping in. Suddenly, the she-cat's eyes flashed open and she scrambled to her feet, peered out of the den and then walked silently over to where a ginger tom was sleeping peacefully.

"Lionfur! Lionfur, wake up," the gray she-cat said frantically. Her tail was whipping around swiftly.

The ginger tom opened his eyes slowly and gazed at the gray she-cat.

"What is it Wrenpaw?" he asked, "It's still the middle of the night."

"StarClan sent me a prophecy," Wrenpaw said.

Immediately, Lionfur sat up and opened his eyes wider.

"Are you sure Wrenpaw?"

"I'm positive!" she answered. "A big cat with long fur and sharp claws came to me and told me: '_When thunder begins to wane, seek a lone warrior, for his dust will blow away the danger.' _What does that mean?"

Lionfur got up out of his nest of moss and placed his tail on Wrenpaw's shoulder.

"We can't be sure because StarClan is never clear," Lionfur said anxiously, "but it sounds like ThunderClan is in danger."

"And it sounds like a _loner_ is supposed to help us," Wrenpaw stated.

"Exactly," Lionfur praised. "We must be on the lookout for any loners that cross into our territory. We'll let Oceanstar know about this prophecy in the morning. But tell me if StarClan informs you of anything else."

Wrenpaw nodded and sighed. She understood. Wrenpaw padded back over to her bed and placed her head down on the soft moss underfoot. She hoped that ThunderClan would be okay. She didn't want to take blame for her Clan's troubles. Wrenpaw let out a soft mew and then fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 1: In The Camp

Chapter 1: In The Camp 

Wrenpaw looked at Briarpaw as he dropped a vole in front of her. Briarpaw was just made into an apprentice and was one of Wrenpaw's closest friends.

"We can share" Briarpaw mewed.

"Thanks" Wrenpaw said as she bit down hard into the vole. She also was just made into an apprentice but she was one moon older than Briarpaw.

"I can't stay for very long, Briarpaw, because Lionfur is going to teach me about the use of catmint today," Wrenpaw said.

"Not to be mean or anything but I'm not really interested in your medicine cat stuff. I don't even know anything about it," Briarpaw said softly.

"I know, sorry Briarpaw, it's just that I'm really excited about being mentored by Lionfur, he has always been such a great medicine cat." Wrenpaw answered.

"Briarpaw, Briarpaw! Let's go I'm not going to wait for you any longer," Spottedeye meowed from across the camp.

"See you later Wrenpaw," Brairpaw said and padded over to Spottedeye.

ooooo

The sky above ThunderClan's camp was gray and droplets of rain kept falling on Wrenpaw. She had just finished training with Lionfur in the sandy hollow. Even though medicine cats dealt mostly with healing and herbs, they still needed to learn how to fight and defend themselves. Wrenpaw was quite tired from her training. Ashfoot was over by Oceanstar's den trying to organize a patrol. Wrenpaw would have asked to go but she just needed a rest. There was always tomorrow. She wondered if Lionfur had talked with Oceanstar about her dream yet. She hoped he had. Wrenpaw collapsed into her nest, and fell into a deep sleep, to exhausted to think of anything else.

ooooo

The next morning, Wrenpaw woke up to Songpaw's purring.

"Songpaw, what are you doing?" Wrenpaw asked.

"You kept twitching in your sleep. Did you have a dream?"

"No. Really, Songpaw, I wasn't ready to get up yet." Wrenpaw spat, wondering why Songpaw had traveled all the way to the medicine cat's den to wake her up.

"Sorry. But there is something I have to tell you and I didn't want to scream in your ear." Songpaw mewed.

"Oh ok, sorry for being so cranky, what did you want to say?"

"There is a gathering tonight, do you think we might be going?" Songpaw said hopefully. Wrenpaw's eye's opened wide.

"Maybe! But-" Wrenpaw was cut off short. She was probably not going to be able to because she was new at everything as an apprentice.

"What is it Wrenpaw?" Songpaw said excitedly.

"Um, Songpaw, we better not get our hopes up. I was just made an apprentice, you might be going but not me."

"Oh. Well maybe we can go on a patrol later together."

"Sure, see you later." Wrenpaw said joyfully.

ooooo

Wrenpaw ran over to the patrol where Songpaw was.

"Can I come?" Wrenpaw pleaded.

Ashfoot stared at her closely. "Don't you have something better to be doing? Like learning about herbs?"

"Oh Ashfoot please let her come." Songpaw mewed.

"Be quiet, Songpaw, you sound like a whining kit." Ashfoot responded. Wrenpaw looked at him with anger. _How dare he speak to my friend like that!_ Wrenpaw thought.

"Did Lionfur say you could go?" asked Ashfoot.

"Yes. He said just as long as I was back by dusk. He wants me to work on my hunting," Wrenpaw answered.

"Fine, you can come." Ashfoot said sullenly.

Wrenpaw smiled and walked up to Songpaw. She would show Ashfoot and everyone else how helpful she could be.

"Can we go please?" Birdfeet, one of the warriors asked. Ashfoot shot her a mean glance but she held his fierce gaze unconcernedly.

"Let's go." Ashfoot said, and turned to walk into the forest.

Wrenpaw shot a grin at Songpaw and the two cats followed the deputy out of the camp and into the cool shade of the woods.


End file.
